Happy New Year
by EndlessLoveEternally
Summary: Set 5 years after the Second Wizarding War. The Malfoy's (Hermione and Draco) are holding their New Years gathering once again. Pansy begrudgingly attends, searching for the green-eyed savior within the crowd. Will Pansy ring in the new year with the Boy Who Lived? Or will she be alone once again?


**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded my other fanfics yet, but I'm working on it. I have projects and midterms right now that I am mostly focused on due. I graduate this June and it's my priority to have everything complete so I can graduate. But I will sure to write more in the summer. Until then, here is the beginning of another story that came to mind. Hope you like!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

*60 minutes 'till New Years*

Pansy took a huge gulp of her alcoholic beverage and glared at the people who were drunkenly singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 **Flashback (earlier that day)**

 **Pansy was still slightly asleep in her warm, comfy bed when she heard her floo activate. She looked over at her clock, it read 6:20AM.**

 _ **Who would fucking dare to wake me up this damn early?**_

 **Grabbing her wand, she shot a rather nasty hex at the person who entered her room. But alas, her hex was deflected.**

 _ **Of course,**_ _ **SHE**_ _ **would dare.**_

" **Granger," Pansy sneered. "You better have a bloody brilliant reason for being here at this ungodly hour."**

" **It's Malfoy now, Parkinson. Now, did you get my invitation to my New Years gathering?"**

 **Pansy pulled the covers over her head.**

 _ **Maybe if I fall back asleep, she'll take the hint and leave.**_

" **Pansy, I'm still here. Did you get my invitation?"**

 _ **Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away.**_

" **I'm not leaving anytime soon."**

 _ **Damn. Gryffindor.**_

" **I got your invitation. Now leave."**

" **Great! Are you coming?**

" **No."**

" **Pansy!"**

" **Go away!" Pansy leapt out of bed and marched to her bathroom. Hermione quickly followed her, but Pansy slammed the door in her face.**

" **It'll be fun."**

 _ **Fat flipping chance.**_

" **No thanks."**

" **There will be lots of great food and you can meet new people."**

" **Do these new people happen to be Gryffindors?"**

 **There was a pause and then a hesitant, "Yes."**

 **The bathroom door was yanked open.**

" **You want me, a Slytherin, persona-non-grata, to go to your New Years party where there will be Gryffindors who I used to verbally torture and most likely hate me?"**

" **Yes," she said, determinedly.**

 **The bathroom door slammed shut again.**

 _ **Not my cup of tea.**_

" **It's been 5 years. You need to live a little. Some Slytherins will be there, too!"**

" **Like who?"**

" **Blaise," she said triumphantly.**

" **That's it?"**

" **Uh, yes."**

 _ **Not a snowball's chance in hell.**_

" **I'm not going."**

" **Please."**

" **Still not going."**

" **Fine."**

 **It was suddenly quiet.**

 **Pansy sighed.**

 _ **Thank Merlin. Finally some peace and quiet without her annoying chatter. Maybe I -**_

" **Bombarda!"**

 **The bathroom door exploded into a million shards. There stood Hermione and her husband, Draco.**

 **Pansy was ready to explode. Her hands were starting to spark with magic.**

" **What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing? First, you wake me up at the crack of dawn to ask me if I got some bloody invitation. Then you badger me like a bothersome fly that won't go away. And now, you blow up my bathroom door!"**

" **Pansy, we just - "**

" **Leave!"**

" **You're turning into an old maid," Draco insisted.**

" **I don't want to go to some damn party."**

" **You need to stop hiding from the world."**

" **News flash. I'm not hiding. I prefer to stay in doors where I'm not tempted to curse every person who wishes to hex me."**

" **Put the past behind you," Hermione ventured.**

" **You're telling me to put the past behind me?" Pansy asked, eyebrow raised.**

 **Hermione nodded.**

 **Pansy laughed, hard. "Tell your damn Gryffindors to put the past behind them. In fact, tell the whole damn Wizarding world to do that."**

" **I can't speak for the entire Wizarding world, but the Gryffindors have."**

" **Bullshit," Pansy sneered. "Absolute rubbish."**

" **Pansy."**

" **Whenever I enter into Diagon Alley, someone makes it a point to drag up the ancient past to make me relive every wretched moment from my parents death to when I suggested we offer Potter to Old Voldy. These people aren't just Gryffindors either. It's even people who didn't even fight in this fucked up war, but feel that they're somehow apart of Gryffindors army."**

 **Pansy sliced her hand through the air. "So no, I won't leave the past in the past. They don't leave the past in the past, they revel in it.**

" **Maybe you should give them a chance," Hermione offered.**

" **Give them a bloody chance?" Pansy exploded. "I'll give them a fucking chance when they do the same for me."**

" **Be the bigger person this time."**

 **Draco and Pansy scoffed.**

" **I'm a Slytherin, Granger. We never choose to be the bigger person."**

" **You're a coward."**

" **HA! Well isn't that the word those so-called "people" I should give a chance to, always call me? But of course their vocabulary isn't restricted to just that term. They also use bitch, whore, useless tramp, trash, scum, worthless, pathetic excuse for a witch, and the list continues. Should I go on?" Pansy mocked.**

 **Hermione sighed. "I know it's hard. But -"**

" **You don't understand."**

" **But I do," Hermione insisted.**

" **Draco does, but you don't."**

 **Hermione glared, but remained silent.**

" **Why do you think I don't go out anymore? So I can relive the past at someone else's expense? So I can keep fighting demons that should be long buried? So I can relive my parents death over and over and over again? Don't blame me for not wanting to put myself in a room full of vengeful, hateful people. I may be a coward, but I'm not an idiot."**

" **Pansy, if you just -"**

" **It hurts, Hermione." Pansy softly said.**

" **Pansy, I didn't me-"**

" **Get out."**

" **But, but -"**

" **NOW!"**

 **With a swish of their wand and a pop, they were gone.**

 **Pansy put her head in her hands.**

 _ **Damn, I'm getting a headache.**_

 **She slipped back into bed and snuggled under the covers.**

 _ **Why would I want to go to some blasted party filled with Gryffindors?**_

 **She slowly fell asleep, but her thoughts were filled with a certain, green-eyed Gryffindor.**

 **End of flashback.**

Pansy decided to go to their New Years party after all, claiming that she needed to make an appearance every once in a while. She couldn't let the world forget about little 'ole Pansy Parkinson, now could she?

Truth was, she really wanted to see a certain, green-eyed wizard who happened to be the savior of the Wizarding world. But she would never tell a soul that.

So, she was currently standing in a corner of the room, trying to avoid the drunken dancers and off-key singers. She had glimpsed Potter once the entire night.

 _Probably off snogging some freckled ginger or lost in the manor somewhere._

She made her way towards the refreshment table.

 _I need another drink. Cheers to being single and miserable._

But before she could grab a drink, she was whisked onto the dance floor by the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't I dance with my surrogate sister without being asked questions?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Hell no."

Draco smirked.

The funky fun music that permeated the air changed and slow music filled its place. It's soft tone wafted through the air, caressing the bodies on the dance floor. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"I'm sure you must know."

Pansy was annoyed. "Of course I know. But this type of slow music involves a formal dance that requires switching partners every few seconds or minutes. If not switching partners, then it's a slow dance. Why is it playing? This is an informal party. I don't want to slow dance with - ."

"Chow." Draco spun her into her new partners arms.

She glared at Draco who was now partnered with Hermione. Weirdly enough, the Malfoys were smirking.

 _Why the hell are they smirking?"_

"Ahem."

She looked into deep, green eyes. Her new partner was Harry Potter.

 _Oh hell._

"Hello Pansy." Harry said, softly.

"Potter."

 _This is awwwkkkkwwwaaarrrdd._

Pansy looked at anything except for Harry.

So she had a tiny crush on Potter. Now that she was in his arms, she froze. Shit happens.

"How are you?"

Pansy glanced at Potter and then looked away. "Fine. And you?"

"I could be better."

There was another awkward pause.

 _Isn't it time to switch partners yet? I'm pretty damn sure a minute has already passed._

"So what have you been up to?"

Pansy snapped, "Potter, save your breath."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why are you asking me questions when you don't actually give a damn about my answers?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Who says I don't?"

 _Do you?_

"Who says that you do?"

"Me."

Pansy scoffed. "Don't play me for a fool, Potter."

Harry remained quiet.

They continued to sway to the music in silence for awhile.

 _Way to go, Pansy. He was just trying to make small talk and you just went and messed it up. Now he's not talking. He'll probably still think you're the same girl from Hogwarts, that you haven't changed._

After the song finished, Pansy tried to leave, but Harry kept a firm hold on her hand and waist. He smoothly led her into another slow dance.

 _He's not letting me leave, so I might as well talk. The silence is maddening._

Pansy took a deep breath. "If you must know, I've been up to no good."

"Up to no good?"

"Oh, the usual. Tormenting fellow friends, stealing Draco's sweets, running from Hermione, avoiding - ." Pansy had to stop herself before she said the word "you". She couldn't let him know about her crush on him. That just wouldn't do. "What have you been up to?"

Harry eyed her suspiciously, but left it alone. "Just work."

"Ah, yes. The famous Harry Potter as head Auror. Hunting down criminals and death eaters. Still saving the world, one day at a time."

He didn't respond, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"So no wedding bells? I was absolutely sure you would've been hitched to Weaselette and having tens of scarhead wizards and witches by now."

"Been keeping tabs on me, Pansy?" He replied, amusement clear in his voice and eyes.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No one needs to keep tabs on you. Everyone knows what you do."

He paused. "It's none of your business."

"It isn't."

"Why do you care?"

Pansy sniffed. "I don't. But I'm sure the wizarding world is dying to know."

"How about a trade?"

Pansy's quirked an eyebrow. "A trade? That's a Slytherin tactic. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you why it didn't work out between Ginny and me and you'll tell me why you haven't dated anyone since the war. Deal?"

Without missing a beat, Pansy agreed. "Deal."

Nodding, he began to tell the tale. "We were slowly growing apart. I wanted to have a family in a few years, she didn't want to have a family until more than a few years later. I'm Teddy Lupin's Godfather and Teddy is a constant part of my life. Andromeda watches him, but we share the responsibility of his care. She loves Teddy, but she's not ready to be a mum. I work as an Auror, having to travel to different countries on certain missions. She plays for the Hollyhead Harpys, traveling to different countries for her games. We never really see each other anymore. And when we do, the spark isn't there."

Sighing, he twirled her. "We just didn't work out. Not the way I wanted anyway. We were both content. We were," he paused as if trying to find the right word, "fond of each other. And there's nothing wrong with being fond. And I love her, but . . ."

"Just not the way a lover should?" Pansy offered.

He slightly nodded. " It wasn't," he paused again, this time a bit longer. "It wasn't what I was looking for."

He stopped dancing and just held her. His brow furrowed in thought.

"What were you looking for, Potter?" Pansy asked, softly.

He looked deep into her eyes, searching. And Pansy couldn't help, but lose herself in those deep green orbs. "I was looking for a deeper sort of love and," he paused, "happiness, I guess."

 _Damn._

He gently eased her into the next dance. "Call me a sap, but I want what my parents had. I want what Draco and Hermione have. That earning to be with someone with every fiber of their being. That need to be there with them, protect them, share everything with them for all eternity, for forever. I want to be with someone that brings an automatic smile to my face whenever I know they are near me. That - ."

"That electrifying magic that runs through your entire body from head to toe that only happens when you're with them? That giddiness, laughter, excitement, worry, and irritation that only they seem to bring out of you?" Pansy paused. "That longing of seeing miniature versions of yourselves running around with a dog in a huge front yard? That longing of coming home after a long day of work to seeing them fast asleep on the couch with toys and clothes strewn all over the house?"

Harry peered into her eyes, softly responding with a single word, "Yes."

Pansy looked away and sighed. "It sounds nice."

 _It does sound nice._

"We live in a messed up world, Pansy. Our childhood's sucked. But I won't let my future be the same." He pulled her in a bit closer, "And Ginny couldn't give me the future that I wanted."

They swayed to a few songs without speaking a single word. Both lost deep in their thoughts about the future. But they un-noticeably moved closer to each other such that Pansy's forehead was touching the bottom of Harry's jaw. She eventually released his hand to loosely twine her arms around his neck. And his hands slowly found their place on her waist.

 _We both want the same thing. But I could never give him the future he wants. Not like he'd be interested in little 'ole Pansy Parkinson. The one who tried to give him up. The one who fought on opposite sides of the war. The one who is every bit as wrong for him as he is good._

"I'm surprised you attended the party. You've never attended before."

Pansy leaned back and quirked an eyebrow, "Been keeping tabs on me, Potter?"

Harry slightly blushed. "N-no!"

Pansy chuckled.

 _I really need to be my snarky-self to him. But I just can't bring myself to. He just crushed my defenses with his little talk about love and happiness. Damn, I'm losing my touch._

Moving to lean her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help the sigh that left her lips.

 _I guess I can't fight him this time. Maybe just this once I can pretend that he's just a man and I'm just a woman. Just two people dancing._

With her head still on his shoulder, Pansy pondered, "Why would you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you care about my answers or people like me?"

Harry scrunched his head in concentration. "There's no easy answer to that question."

There was a pause.

"Everyone should have the right to start over. After they atone for their crimes, they should be given the opportunity to start over. The Wizarding world doesn't believe that, but I do."

"How noble of you."

"It's not considered noble by everyone."

"How long?"

Harry was thrown off by the question. "How long for what?"

"How long do we have to atone for our sins?"

There was another pause.

"The ministry is harsh. They will reach a punishment they think is suitable."

Pansy was silent.

"But Hermione has a team of lawyers who are prepared to fight against the ministry for a better sentence, if they are unreasonable."

"And what about the rest of us?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about those who made a mistake, but not a legal crime? What about those who are shunned due to association to Slytherin and death-eaters? Their sentence isn't decided by the ministry, but by Wizarding society, by people who weren't even in the war too. What about them?"

"I guess they'll have to atone for their mistakes."

Pansy peered into his eyes. "The Wizarding world isn't noble like you. We aren't awarded a second chance. We can't serve a legal sentence. And those who serve a sentence are still not granted that second chance."

"Well, maybe they should show the world they've changed."

Pansy looked away. "It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter how hard we try to show that we've changed if the people we're trying to show aren't perceptive of it."

Harry's face took on a contemplative expression.

"Society wants to exile us, banish us. To alienate anything that was in any form of relation to Voldemort. That type of sentence is everlasting. That sentence is infinite."

She paused. "They don't want to see change."

She looked him in the eyes again. "Potter, I -".

"Harry."

Pansy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Call me Harry."

Startled, Pansy continued. "H - Harry I get it. We should repent, atone for our wrongdoings. I _get_ it. But how long is long enough? We're only human who know misguided people and who have made bad choices."

Pansy looked away. But she felt Harry's arms tighten around her waist.

"Pansy, I - ."

 _Just this once._

Pansy softly trailed her fingers across his cheeks, tracing his cheeks to his jaw. "It's alright, Harry. Fate's hand isn't always pleasant."

 _Just this once._

Pansy peered into his eyes. "We're supposed to make the best of things, aren't we? Some things aren't meant to be, I guess. But I really do hope you find your love and happiness."

"You never told me why you never dated since the war."

Pansy looked away and then back into his questioning eyes. "The war was tough. After the war, there wasn't really anyone who was interested in me. Especially since I tried to give you to Old Voldy. Stupid mistake."

She paused, following the trail of her fingers with her eyes, lovingly caressing his face. "It's not that it mattered. I wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone."

"There wasn't even one person you were interested in?

She looked into his eyes again. "There was one."

"Well?"

"I can never have him. He's," she paused, "forbidden. He would never want to be with me."

 _Just this once._

Pansy leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss on the corner of Harry's lips. With one wistful last glance into his green eyes, she departed with "Happy New Year, Harry."

Pansy slipped out of Harry's grasp and escaped into the crowd.

* * *

What did you think? Please review! Reviews are love. :)


End file.
